Disastrous Thoughts
by Falcongod
Summary: As an empath, Raven can sense the thoughts and feelings of every object around her no matter how small. Often, this leads to unpredictably embarrassing situations for her.


Raven slipped out of her livid blue cloak and folded it neatly into her bedroom closet, making sure that it hung uniformly with the rest of its brethren in there. She was quite popular with those boys, at least, and she blushed as the array of vestments all called to her. Hoping, wishing for even a moment of Raven's attention. She, of course, ignored them all and gently closed the closet door.

"A bunch of animals they truly are." she muttered, the empath still being able to feel each piece of clothing's individual thought through the thin wood of the closet door. "I'd never indulge such immature barbarians."

Her leotard, who bore a far calmer personality and had grown quite close sensitive of such matters over the years, quipped about the perversion of his wardrobian relatives and Raven found his insight to be quite humorous. She did not laugh, per se, but then she didn't need to. Her leotard and herself often transcended the need for words, such was the depth of their relationship.

Into the washroom, Raven went. It was a sordid addition to her room; consisting of darkly painted walls, ornate porcelain, a large wall mirror and medicine cabinet, beneath which sat a sink built into a granite counter-top, and a capacious bath tub currently simmering with bubbles. The room was far more feminine than she usually cared to have, but she thought that to be appropriate all things considered. After, nodding hellos to everyone, Raven made her way over to the tub and reached down to test the warmth of the bubble bath.

The bubbles, excited little devils they are, greeted Raven the way one might expect bubbles to do and bombarded her with questions about the quality of her day, the status of her relationships, and miscellaneous tidbits of gossip which they were wont to share. Slightly annoyed by their pestering but finding the warmth of the water to her liking, Raven turned to light a solemn red candle as she started to answer their myriad of questions.

"Well, my mini-Starfires," she said. "My day has been trying to say the least. I won't bore you with the details but suffice to say I'm here and sorely in need of your comfort."

Raven gingerly set down the candle and proceeded to step out of her leotard. "Beastboy behaved boorishly toward me today again and honestly I think I am more repulsed by his grass-stain of a face than ever, though I'm sure you disagree." The bubbles laughed at this at unison, for they had long made insinuations of Raven and Beastboy and potential trees in which they might some day be caught in.

Raven didn't bother addressing the rest of their gossip as the bubbles well knew that Raven did not care about such topics and they would not be offended by her lack of a response.

Perhaps, Raven thought as she lowered herself into the bath, that was what she loved so much about them. In all its many forms, water had become so use to the world. It understood the power of silence. Even bubbles, the most vivacious side of its varied personality; they too knew when to let a silence speak for itself.

Raven relaxed her muscles and let the peacefulness of the bath wash over her. It was times like this that she came closest to feeling happy about her place in the world, and so she began softly chanting her mantra.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." Hearing her incantation, the bath water, and candle quickly chimed in to join her. Before long, many others in the room had followed along with her little lullaby and Raven smiled as she felt a sense of Purpose circling around her heart.

*Knock knock*

Raven flinched, the shred of Purpose having fled. She ordered the door not to let whoever-it-was in, but it was of weak will and, though locked, could put up little resistance to the outside force. Raven scarcely had enough time to gather up a pillow of bubbles to cover herself before the intruder had burst their way in.

"Raven friend!" Exclaimed the ever gleeful Starfire, who flew in apparently oblivious of what she had done in excitement . "I am in much needing of your advices."

Raven let the shield of bubbles far from her hands and sank deeper into the bath. She ignored the whimpering of the collapsed door, and groaned.

"Starfire, what did I tell you about coming into my room? Specifically this portion of it."

"You have told me to do so only in emergencies, and this is the most dire of all the emergencies. I dearly require your assistance, friend Raven."

Raven perked up, "What the problem?"

Twiddling her thumbs, Starfire flew closer to Raven and after dancing around it for some time Starfire finally asked her important question.

"Robin just told me that he is going forth to meet 'his date'. I do not want him to face his end so soon. Should we not go with him and help him fight to gain more time before his 'date' arrives?"

Raven felt a scaly, cold-blooded fury boiling within her chest and rising up to obscure her vision. It took the frantic coaxing of the bubbles, meliting candle, wall-mirror, and medicine cabinet combined just to convince her not to kill the naive Tameranean on the spot. They could not, however, keep her from leaping out at Starfire, encompassing the girl with a crushing grip of darkness and then hurling her through the drywall of the tower and into the slimy green ocean below.

Raven immediately began to regret this decision though. Not so much because of how cruel she was to her friend and the embarrassment of having to apologize later, or even because the mirror, too, was now broken and crying out in dire pain, but rather because she did not think Beastboy might happen to be wandering through the halls at the right time and in the right place to witness Starfire's abrupt departure to sea. And then turn his head to find Raven standing there, framed on either side by the collapsing drywall, her eyes seething with rage, and the bubbles, loyal friends as they are, trying pathetically to hide her dripping, very uncovered body from the changeling's eyes.

Beastboy, his face blushed even redder than Raven's, stared perhaps a bit too long before finally averting his gaze and, quite smartly, running for his life. Raven thought of chasing after him to ensure his silence about the matter, but figured it to not be worth the effort. Perhaps she'd try researching some sort memory wiping spell, though she was almost certain none existed. She looked down to her leotard crumpled up in a ball on the floor and knelt down to pick it up.

"I blame you for this," she announced coldly. "Preventing awkward confrontations like this one is clearly your department." The leotard bowed its head timidly and accepted its role as a scapegoat.

 **Hope you liked it. I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review. :)**


End file.
